httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl who lived with the Dragons; A HTTYD fanfic by DreamingWolf1
This fanfic belongs to DreamingWolf1 Do not copy, edit or steal, or else I will report you to the admins! Chapter One; In the Claws of a Dragon The fires licked into the darkening sky, delving into the blackness and vanishing into coils of smoke. I watched it burn. I knew there could be no survivors. The attack was sudden, and I knew from the screeches above there could only be one answer; dragons. I didn’t understand. Dragons had lived on our island for years. We had never interacted with them, never touched them. And now they were killing. The screeches pierced the air like a thousand giant birds screaming in anger and bloodlust. The smoke stung my eyes as I ran down the stone path to the shore below. A scream sliced through the air by my ear, and I fell, bashing my knee against stone. Tears instantly formed in my eyes from the impact and I gasped as the breath was knocked from me. Shadows rose above me, screaming and clawing. Fire burst in magnificent coils of orange above my head. Two dragons dove at each other, their noises rocking the night. The sound of scales hitting scales made the air tremble, and I saw claws and teeth, glinting silver in the fire, dive at each other. I gasped and shrank back as the dragons swooped lower. I could see them better now. One was green, with a long neck and a malevolent glare like a beam of fire. The other was a large brute with magnificent horns and a thick, scaly, bulky body. The large dragon rammed into the smaller one, and a pained scream ripped through the air. It sounded like the ground was splitting and a thousand demons were rising from the darkness below. The large dragon slammed the smaller one into the side of the cliff. I rolled out of the way as rocks and shale cascaded down from the massive cliffs, slamming into the ground at my feet. Pebbles hit my head, and I started to run. I couldn’t watch the fight any longer. Suddenly a bellowing noise zoomed through the night, roaring and tearing the air to shreds. It reverberated through my ears, and I covered them with my hands, my eyes shutting tight. I turned. The large brute dragon had left the smaller, green one behind. Its yellow glare roved over the darkness and seized on me. Terror fled through me. I ran as the dragon tore after me, its claws outstretched and its mouth gaping. I tripped over a rock and tumbled, bashing my head on a rock. I backed away as blood oozed from the gash in my head, terror piling in me. I faced the dragon as it came at me. Its mouth was gaping, its teeth gleaming. I saw its tongue, its saliva and its fangs. Beyond that there was darkness. The dragon came at me, roaring past me. It crashed into the cliff beside me. The impact tilted me sideways. I was upside down, falling up, as I tumbled off the cliff. Then a roar pierced my ears. I saw a flash of pink and blue and purple, and then talons snagged me from the air. I screamed as the dragon, a large pink, blue and purple beast, carried me high above the land. I screamed again as more dragons rose up on the hot air beside me, their faces grim. But none of them looked at me. They just looked ahead. The dragon carried me high into the clouds, above the ocean and away from my home. Of course, all of you must be yearning for my name, but is it really that important? Me, the mystery girl, the girl whose home had burned to ashes? My name? Qanan. Qanan Shortshire is my name. But I'm really a nobody. Just a girl in the talons of a great beast, floating above a desolate, unending stretch of water. And I am lost. I clung against the dragon's piercing claws. I wanted to be free of the iron grip around me, but I knew that if I let go I would plummet into the sea below, like a rock. The moon was a silver scratch in the sky, like a dragon claw that hung suspended in a sea of blackness. Diamonds sparkled around the moon, snaps of white light. I had left my island behind, and the smokes of my burning home had vanished. I was alone, surrounded by hundreds of dragons. At this point, I didn't care if I died or not. If I died, surely I would be with my family in the halls of Valhalla? Or did that place even exist? I hung in the dragons claws, as the noises of empty air and the murmurs of the dragons washed in gentle waves around my ears. MORE COMING SOON! DO NOT EDIT! Category:Fanfiction